


Interlude

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Explicit Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Safer Sex, Sex that is sort of realistic, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-13
Updated: 2008-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Goro is submissive but completely in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is entirely the product of my own fevered imagination and is in no way intended to represent, misrepresent or indeed say anything in particular about any real members of SMAP. May contain traces of nuts.
> 
> THANKS: To those who encouraged me with this fic, including Honeyswallow and particularly Muffinbitch.

Goro’s chest is pressed to the bed. The ducted heating makes his mouth dry, but he needs it considering that he doesn’t have a stitch of clothing on.  
Kimura is waiting.  
The mattress hasn’t got a lot of give, but Goro likes that. He likes the way it feels when he presses his hips down into it.  
He’s doing that now.  
He really wishes Kimura would hurry the fuck up.  
“Do it,” Goro grinds out.  
Kimura makes himself count slowly in his head.  
One.  
Two.  
Three.  
“Come on!”  
Kimura smiles evilly. Four.  
Five.  
CRACK.  
The short, sharp sound of skin on skin, hand striking arse.  
Goro breathes in sharply, screws his eyes shut, bites his lip. “Again,” he says.  
SLAP.  
It shocks every nerve ending awake. “Again.”  
SLAP.  
“Harder.”  
CRACK.  
“Not that hard!”  
“Sorry.”  
“S’okay. Go again.”  
SLAP.  
“Ahh fuck that’s good. Go.”  
SLAP.  
“Ohhh...”  
Kimura brings up his hand, but Goro says, sharply – “Wait!”  
Kimura looks at him. “What?”  
A slow, wicked smile blooms on Goro’s face. “I haven’t said you could.”  
Kimura rolls his eyes. “Well can I?”  
Raised up on one elbow, Goro beckons Kimura closer. Kimura leans in, and Goro whispers in his ear, “Ask nicely.”  
Kimura is a little pissed off, a little amused, quite a lot aroused. “Please,” he says, lightly trailing his fingers down Goro’s spine, “please, may I spank you?” He stops with his hand just at the top of Goro’s arse, resting lightly. He feels Goro quiver slightly in anticipation, so he knows what the answer will be, but this game is kind of fun. So he waits anyway. “...Please?” he prompts.  
Goro smiles luxuriously and says, “You may.”  
SLAP.  
“Yeah...”  
SLAP.  
 _“Faster.”_  
SLAP. SLAP. SLAP.  
Watching Goro’s body moving sinuously, his hips thrusting downward, Kimura feels his own body aching to move in sympathy. So he lowers himself down on top of Goro, chest to back, his still-clothed cock against Goro’s arse, and he too begins to move. “Can I?” he breathes, nipping Goro on the back of the neck.  
“Can you what?” asks Goro faux-innocently.  
“Can I... oh, _please_ can I fuck you.”  
“Do you want to?” says Goro, wriggling his arse back against Kimura.  
It feels amazing. “So... fucking... much.”  
“How much?” goads Goro.  
“So much that, that – ” Kimura struggles for words. “That I think I might go insane.”  
“Well we wouldn’t want that, would we,” says Goro coolly. “Take those off.”  
Kimura rolls off him and shimmies out of his underwear, kicking them off his ankle and across the room. “Second drawer down, right?” he says, reaching for the little bedside chest of drawers.  
“That’s the one,” says Goro. Still lying on his stomach. Smiling. Waiting.  
Kimura grabs the condoms and lube and within seconds he’s guided a condom onto himself and he’s got his fingers wet and glistening and, okay, this is the scary bit. Because he knows from experience that this can feel very wrong if you’re not careful, and sometimes even when you are. Still, when it’s good – it’s fucking amazing. So he knows he has to try.  
“Do it do it do it do it do it do it,” Goro is chanting, so Kimura does. He works his finger in. Slowly, slowly – up to the first knuckle – listens hard to Goro’s breath hitching and can’t tell if it’s pleasure or pain – “Good or bad?” he asks quickly.  
“Good,” says Goro, his voice almost a moan.  
Spurred on, Kimura goes in further.  
“Ow – nails – ”  
“Sorry,” he mutters, and wishes he’d cut his nails more closely. Still, it’s more a matter of angle than anything else, and he’s pretty sure if he just shifts his fingers like _so_ –  
“Ahh...” The sound from Goro is high and breathy, and Kimura’s finger has slid all the way in. He wriggles it around a bit, experimentally, and is rewarded by a long, drawn-out moan.  
Kimura grins. “You want another?”  
“Yes...”  
Kimura very slowly pulls out to allow him to position his index and middle fingers together, and slowly slide them both back in at once.  
“No, wait. Wait wait wait – ”  
Kimura stops exactly where he is, kisses Goro tenderly on the shoulder, and waits.  
A few seconds later: “Okay, go.”  
He starts pushing again, and at first he does have to push, it’s like he’s meeting resistance, but then Goro shifts beneath him, lifting himself up onto his hands and knees and suddenly it’s _just right_ and both fingers are in all the way and Goro is saying, “fuck me,” so Kimura finger-fucks him, and, oh god this is hot.  
And then: “Takuya,” says Goro, “put your cock in me.”  
Kimura shudders all over. Then he forces the pleasure-fuzzed fragments of his brain to start working together again, so he can carefully pull his fingers out and squeeze some more lube onto his shaking hand. He slicks it over his cock – which, miraculously, is still standing after some time of neglect – braces himself with one arm, kisses Goro’s neck one more time, judges his angle, and guides himself in.  
It’s almost too easy, as he slides most of the way in almost straight away. Goro is making small, uninterpretable noises, and Kimura is slightly worried even through the intensely pleasurable sensation of Goro squeezing hard around his cock, so he says, “How are you doing?”  
“Just – fucking – yes,” says Goro incoherently, and Kimura takes this as a good sign and starts to move. Just little rocking movements at first, back and forth, back and forth.  
Goro’s getting into the rhythm now too, rocking with him, until, oh, thank _fuck_ , this is what they’ve been waiting for, the part where they can just fuck, hard, without fear or delicacy.  
Adrenaline courses through Kimura. Colours explode behind his eyelids.  
“Make me come,” Goro says. His voice is rough like the torn wet edge of a painting.  
Kimura slows slightly, trying to give himself headspace. He doesn’t want to stop fucking Goro, doesn’t want to give up that hot, tight, maddening pressure, not when it’s been such a long time since it’s gone this well. So he angles forwards and is about to reach around with his right hand before he remembers what he’s been doing with it and switches to his left. He closes his fist around Goro’s cock, brushing his thumb across the head to spread the slickness and ease his way, whispering Goro’s name.  
Goro whimpers.  
Kimura begins to stroke him, struggling to find the right rhythm because left-handed is harder goddamn it and Kimura has his own rhythm to think about too. But who could pay attention to such frustrations when Goro moans so, when he _moves_ so?  
Kimura’s gaze falls upon the inky tangled silk of Goro’s hair and he conceives of a new desire.  
“Can I pull your hair?”  
Goro thinks about it for a second, and then says, “No.” And after another moment: “Not today.”  
Kimura sighs. He really, really wants to pull Goro’s hair, just enough to force his head back a little, exposing his throat and arching his back still further. But it’s okay, Kimura can wait.  
He puts it out of his mind and tries to concentrate on getting his left hand to competently do what’s second nature to his right. He picks up the pace, and Goro is gasping now, sucking in air as if trying not to drown, and Kimura can feel himself being swept to the edge and he’s holding himself back because he’s got to get Goro there first, he’s _got_ to, and then Goro’s body contracts convulsively and Kimura cries out and he knows they’ve _both_ gone under, submerged, and it rushes roaring through their bloodstreams and up is down and right-ways is side-ways until they crash, breathless, reeling, back into their own brains – an apartment – a room – a bed. The puzzle-piece edges of reality are slowly coming back into place.  
They breathe together for a long time. The ceiling languishes palely above them.  
And then Kimura says, “I wish we didn’t have to go back to the world.”  
It doesn’t make sense, but Goro knows what he means.


End file.
